With a little Luck
by Gentern Taylor
Summary: Lauren's longing for Puck has not gone unnoticed by a jealous and furious Santana, and when Puck finds himself comforting and making dinner plans with her, that doesn't sit well with a certain Latina cheerleader.  Mild language,Catfighting,Bullying


**Luck.**

**Thank you guys for your AMAZING reviews and love on my Klaine fiction I really really did try to write another story for them, but I've been left uninspired. I hope that all changes when were back on TV!..Until then, I heard the rumour that Lauren and Puck are going to start dating, and saw the comercial where she pushes Santana into a locker. This is what followed. Reviews are always welcome and wanted! **

"_she kind of rocked my world."_

Lauren shook her head. Dammit. That whole 7 minutes in heaven was a terrible mistake Lauren thought to herself. At the time she was so glad it had happened. Finding the guy of her dreams trapped and waiting for her…or death, whatever happened to them first.. She didn't even have to organize it this time. But she couldn't get the kiss out of her head. For 7 glorious minutes they made out. But now..  
_"are you an Angel?"_  
Lauren shook her head again. She wanted more.. But she had nothing. No trap set, no Tournament with a strict deadline approaching, she had nothing to level the playing field, Only that they were in Glee together. In fact, the only reason Lauren was still in Glee was for him. She was adamant about her "Show choir is stupid" citation, but hearing Puck sing 3 times a week was NOT stupid.

It wasn't until one particular Friday practice that changed Lauren's highschool lovelife. Puck had just finished singing "Starrstrukk" by 3oh!3, featuring Santana for Katy Perry's vocals. Lauren was okay with her body.. But that was it. Just okay. She worked with what she had, but she wished somebody would notice her like they did Santana. And by somebody she meant Puck. Perhaps she clapped too loud for Puck, or the way he winked at her during the song, or maybe she said _Whore_ too audibly under a cough, but After the performance, Santana shot daggers at Lauren, and once everyone else had left, made a B-line right for her.  
_"This is your first, and only warning Stay-Puft. Stop making eyes at Puck, or I'll call up very variety store in town, barring your ass from Mars bars."_  
_"Don't you have a cousin to break out of prison Chola?_" Lauren shot back. She may have envied Santana, and been chronically bullied by her, but by no means was she intimated. She could snap her like a twig.  
"_Listen. I'm a lady, so I'm going to walk away from this. But here's some heartbreak for you to eat your feelings to later, Puck? I'm tapping that. You? You forced him to make out with you for 7 minutes, because he had a dept, and a responsibility for the team. Did he stay once that timer was up? Or did he practically break down the door, clawing to get out, like a child who fell in the rabid hippo exhibit at the zoo?"_  
_"N..no."_ Lauren felt herself losing. Puck had suggested they leave very suddenly so they could tell the club the news. Santana heard the stutter, and made her closing victory remarks.  
_"7 minutes is hardly even enough time for foreplay. And the fact of the matter is Orca.. How do I put this into words you'll understand.. He's the candy store, and your the Cadbury eggs in October.. Not in season. Girls like me however, the 20pack of Halloween candy? The store can't keep me in stock long enough."_ Santana whipped her hair, hitting Lauren in the face before leaving the room

Lauren stumbled over to the closest chair, and started to cry. Santana may not scare her, but the truth certainly did, and everything the cheerleader said had hit home, especially since Lauren was extra sensitive this time of the month. She reached into her backpack and broke out get emergency pack of chocolate, but only hesitated with it.  
_"here's some heartbreak for you to eat your feelings to later"_  
the words slapped Lauren in the face. In an outrage she whipped the chocolate across the room, hitting Puck square in the face.  
_"OW. What the F_!"  
_"What are you doing here!_" Lauren snapped, quickly taking off her glasses to wipe her tears off of them.  
"_Wooahh, captain, you sprung a leak. Sorry for yelling, you just scared me whipping that Dairymilk at my face and i just cant have damage to that!…..er.. What's up?"_  
_"Never mind! Just- I have to go. I PVR'd a copy of Donnie Darko, and I'm in serious need of angst, and more importantly a teenaged Jake Gyllenhaal."_  
_"Nuh-uh. Your in Glee club now sugar. So you have two choices: Sing about it in front of everyone, or confide in a secretive heart to heart with somebody. I mean.. It doesn't seem to matter since somehow everyone finds out anyways.. but this way buys you a week or so."_  
_"or i could take the wrestling club route and break your spinal cord."_  
_"Like Bane did to batman.."_

Lauren's head turned like an owls, at a near 360 degree _"You speak comic book? "_  
_"I speak many…nerd languages, but that is for myself to know, and absolutely not a single living person on this earth to find out… Now.. I shared THAT with you, it's your turn. I think that's how these heart to heart things go.. I'm still new to this having a heart concept, so bear with it."_

Lauren sighed before bearing the inevitability. She leaned back and began.  
_"Haven't you noticed that I don't stand out? I just disappear in the halls and don't show up unless I want to.. And then when I want to, nobody notices me. At the doors, on the stairs, always in the background. Nobody sees me, and nobody wants me. So I give myself these ridiculously high standards in men, telling me it's what I deserve, some popular, hot, talented muscular guy. Like Robert Pattinson.. Or you.. Or or.. Zac Efron. And to tide me over until somebody like that likes me, I just replace that feeling with chocolate. And look how much that's helped me. It just further ensures that I'm going to stay alone forever, but I mean. I like how I look.. And If nobody notices me, than what does my appearance matter? I'm just a failed MTV weight loss reality show waiting to happen."_

_"I'm going to stop you right there Zizes-.. Lauren. Only cause I'm a dude. I can't really handle this emotion stuff, gets me really freaked out. But I will say, you're totally awesome. I mean, could you stand to lose a little? Sure. I won't lie there. But you know what, its the confidence in you that's hot. I date.. screw.. whatever you wanna call it, a lot of skinny hot chicks, and do you know what they talk about? How ugly they are, and how fat they've gotten. How that bitch on the cheerios is way prettier than them. God, even Santana went and got herself a boobjob, and hot as it made her, she STILL makes me tell her how amazing they are when were doing it. I mean, they are amazing, but it's exhausting having to tell her that. So listen, walk with me.." Puck stood and extended a hand to Lauren, helping her up. " when you rescued me from that shitbox, and we made out, I wasn't high on toxic, fermented nerd fumes. I was totally turned on by you! You were my angel….besides, bigger chicks are kind of hot."_

Lauren didn't know what to say. Nobody had talked to her like that before, and certainly not Puck, whom Lauren has had a crush on since she recorded his first football game. A tape that over the years became a complete 37 documentary DVD series, including her Favourite, "Puckerman walks home from the dentist"  
_"Er, Lauren? Dude?"_ Lauren zoned back to reality and rebuilt her composure. She only now realized that the two of them had left the Choir room, and were now standing at Lauren's locker.  
_"first of all Puckerman, just because I'm not the most feminine girl, and i'm not a size 3, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me dude, That name is reserved for my wrestling teammates. Second of all, while I appreciate your words of endearment, I can't really take them to heart.. you have a certain.. Status about you."_

Puck look confused, then terrified. _"look if a chick said anything about.. You know.. It."_ he gestured bellow his waist _"I assure you she was lying, and just pissed cause I dumped her or something stupid. It's totally fine, more than fine, and badass and stuff. Like the rest of me." _Trying not to let her visual mind wander Lauren cut him off.  
_"I meant that your a player and use girls, idiot. And girls like Santana who's brains may be so pumped full of silicone to get that, and while initially I would've put out no strings with you, your words of encouragement have shown me I'm better than that, and if you want this, your going to have to work for it."_ Lauren was freaking out. She was glad her confident exterior was back, but did she just ruin all chances she had with one of the guys of her dreams? She hoped not. Efron and RPatz had already signed off on a court order banning her from ever contacting them again. This was her last hope, lest she move on to Team Jacob. But Puck just laughed, and flashed a devil's smile.  
_"THERE'S the girl I like. Alright, I'll work. How's breadstix? 8'oclock?"_  
_"that's a start. See ya' there Ace."_  
Puck winked, and gestured a "right back at ya" wrist flick. Before leaving her locker and making his way around the corner.

Lauren looked in her mirror, and lost her composure for a minute, letting out a shrill giddy laugh before the locker door snapped shut, missing her face by a hair. On the other side stood a furious Latina cheerleader, hair scraped back into a tight ponytail.  
_"Whoops, sorry. Guess by some ironic act of god I didn't see you there"_ Santana spewed the words like venom.  
_"Excuse you FrankenHeidi. But just because your boobs could part the red sea, doesn't mean they're big enough that you shouldn't watch where your going."_  
_"Listen here porkchop." _Santana stepped forward, slamming a fist into her locker. Lauren could hear her locker mirror fall inside. _"get your pudgy hooves, away from my man, and find yourself a new pic-i-nic basket to rob from jellystone park."  
_Lauren stomped one forward, and thrusted herself in Santana's face. _"one more fat crack, and I'm going to smash your already damaged hymen And you wouldn't want that now would you J-lo, i hear you just got a gig as a judge on American idol." _Lauren turned her back on Santana, and began her walk to her next class. She didn't get very far however, after a couple seconds she found herself tumbling to the ground, with a lightwieght cheerleader on top of her, screaming obscenities in Spanish. Unfortunately for Santana, Lauren knew Spanish. Using a move she had learned in wrestling, Lauren flung Santana off her back by her arm, and without letting go of her, stood up and flung her across the hall into a locker, before pinning her against it. Santana's hair had broken out of the pony, and hung messily in front of her face, which Lauren was so close to, her bangs moved with the words the bigger girl angrily spoke next.  
_"Doesn't it get tiring, doing this same routine to every girl that Puck wants to see? Because lord knows, for somebody that's "your man" he's sure as hell slept with enough other people. And you know why? Because your not good enough for him, or anyone for that matter. I don't think I've ever heard a single nice word from you my entire life. But then again, who has? You have no positive personality traits and your only redeeming feature is your body, which is good for a screw or two, but after that, nobody can stand your incessant bitching. How does that make you feel? Being comparable to those anamatronic horses outside groceries stores? You know, $.25 a ride?"_

Lauren huffed in Santana's face, before pushing off, and collecting her books. Her date with destiny had a time frame to be ready for. Breadstixs, 8pm.

_" Your not having fun."_  
_"wha- what makes you think that?"_  
_"well for one, you ordered a salad.. And you've been forking that salad for about 25 minutes now. Your not having fun- why? Chicks are normally totally into this thing. Is it about Santana? I heard about your literal throw down this morning. Majourly Hot. You in shock about it or something?"_  
_"No. No. It's just…"_ Puck leaned in with raised eyebrows. "_I'm sorry. The food here is terrible. I've always heard the popular girls and guys talking about this place, but it'd be stupid to come here on my own, and the Edward Cullen fanclub was barred from the place since we protested the doors so they would start serving raw venison.. But everything here is low carb.. Even the coke is diet!"_  
Puck leaned back against the booth and laughed _"you have no idea how relieving this is. I have taken almost every girl out here, and I can't stand the place. The breadsticks are crap, and it's hella expensive. Which sucks since ive actually had to start paying since probation… Wanna go to In-N-Out burger? they totally have this new triple patty mozzarella melt. Two for one special."_  
Lauren smiled, her glasses falling slightly._ "you had me at burger."_ The two scooted out of the booth, leaving money on the table. As they reached the exit Lauren held it open for Puck. Chivalry wasn't dead, just re-invented.  
_"Did you know they're releasing super Mario world for the DS?"_  
Puck's eyes lit up like Broadway lights. Lauren was going to have to burn those tapes..

FIN!


End file.
